Pyth X Luxali
Character Pythicus Garrick © Zilver_Hawk Luxali Dragalis © Wyvernlord_Firion Support 'Support Level C ' Luxali:*walking down a road*... Pyth: *his caravan is parked on the side of the road* Gage!! Where did you put my glasses?! Luxali:*looks over**Grumbles*glasses, eh? Pyth: Gage Garrick! I want to know where they are this-*runs into a pole* Oof! Luxali:*raises an eyebrow*...Do you need any help, sir? Pyth: Gah! *holding a bump on his head* No no...I'm fine...Miss. Yes your voice is feminine. Erm...if you don't mind...*scrambles up* Have you seen a child run this way...probably laughing like a banshee? Luxali:....no, I haven't seen a child of which you describe. Pyth: *curses in the ancient tongue* ....He still has my spectacles... Luxali:*replies in ancient tongue* I'm sure he hasn't gone too far. Pyth: You speak...? Oh well...all the same, I'm blind without them. Explosion a couple of years back... *smiles sheepishly* Luxali:Explosion?...isn't that a bit dangerous? Pyth: Yes yes...scientists always seem to pay the price... Luxali:Ah. I understand. Pyth: It's rather comical though...I've lost my sight, a finger, some rational thinking, and I'm still at it. *laughs* Luxali:If it's the thing you love to do, it's hard to stop. Pyth: Oh yes! It's quite entertaining...but I remind, don't use dangerous chemicals while traveling on a wagon. You hit one pot hole and suddenly the whole place is up in flames! Luxali:*looks over at the wagon*...I suppose you speak from experience... Pyth: Once! I've only set it on fire once! The other time...was my son...the third time...that was lightning...I think. Luxali:*raises an eyebrow*your son sounds like the troublesome type. Pyth: ...Oh yes. You don't know the half of it. *rubs the bridge of his nose* Luxali:...It looks like I might not like to know the other half. Pyth: Oh people love him. He'll talk to anyone...he just has a lot of energy. Luxali:*chuckles* Sounds like Neeva when he was a small one... Pyth: Neeva? Is he your son then, Miss...oh! *hits his forehead* I never asked your name! I'm Pythicus Garrick. Call me Pyth. Everyone does. Luxali:My name is Luxali. Pyth: Pleasure to meet you then, Luxali. As I was saying, Neeva...is he at home? Luxali:...No. In fact, I'm searching for him. Pyth: Well...if he's anything like my son, then he couldn't be far from here. Luxali:I've been searching for him for a while now. He's been taken, but he's escaped from the people who took him. Pyth: *his mood darkens a bit* Oh...I'm so sorry. Luxali:He could be anywhere by now... Pyth: Hm...well...I'm a merchant. I get around. Perhaps I've seen him before. Luxali:...He has yellow hair, and he likes to fly around a lot. Pyth: Fly? A laguz then? Luxali:Yes. Pyth: Alright then...I've met several laguz in my time. Heron...hawk...raven perhaps? Dragon? Luxali:....His wings are more like a dragonfly, but he's a moth laguz. Pyth: A moth? Hm...Now that I haven't seen... Luxali:*sighs*few people have. Pyth: Please, don't worry Luxali. I'm sure you'll find him. Luxali:You're right. He's a bit unmistakable.. Pyth: Come on...Perhaps we could discuss this with my wife. Perhaps she's seen something. Besides, you look a bit weary. *turns to go back to the caravan* I could make you some-*runs into the same pole* Luxali:....I thank you for your offer, but I need to get going... Pyth: Oh...if you say so... *rubs his sore nose* Luxali:*walks off* Pyth: *sighs* ...I hate to see a broken hearted mother... 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Luxali:*Surrounded by many men, many of them beorc**She has her swords drawn* Pyth: *has finally found his glasses* Phew...thank goodness...Hm? Luxali:No! I still need to find someone!*slashes out at him* Pyth: *hastily draws his pistols and rushes towards her* Luxali! Luxali:*the men advance on her, but she flies up in the air, he wings now visible*You shall not stop me! Pyth: *his eyes widen a bit, he finally decides to fire a fire ball into the air to get the attention of the men* Hey!! Ugly!! Luxali:*goes into combat with him* Pyth: *blinks* Now I know I'm seeing things... Luxali:*getting the edge over him*...You cannot stop me.*adds angerily*You kidnapped my son! Pyth: *caught her words* I see...*rams into one of the men before he can take off* Luxali:Rrrgh!*starts beating him down to the ground, but they are still airborne* Pyth: *easily manages to overpower the first man and paralyzes him with a thunder cartridge* Luxali:*Eventually forces him to hit the ground*...Go, and tell the rest of your cult that I will not be as merciful...*stabs one sword down to pin him, and starts to go in a rage with the other sword, killing the men surrounding her* Pyth: *steps back* ...A mother's rage... Luxali:*starts to tire, but keeps on killing* Pyth: *while he's distracted, a man knocks him upside the head with the hilt of the sword, knocking him out* Luxali:*is now on the ground, heaving, but all the men are backing away from her* Pyth: ...... Luxali:...*sees Pyth*..Pu-put him down... Luxali:or the same fate that befell your comrades will befall you!*holds up the sword* Luxali:he has nothing to do with this! Pyth: *mumbles* ...Story of my life... Luxali:...Hrmph.*sheaths her killing edge* Pyth: *throws his head back into the man's face, most likely breaking his nose* Luxali:*unsheathes her sword again*...Now back away! Pyth: *struggles to get back up* ...well that rattled my brains... Luxali:*walks over to Pyth*...are you alright? Pyth: I've been better...*rubs the back of his head* Luxali:good....*picks up the sword from the leaders fallen form*...Never disturb me again.*walks away from him* Pyth: ...Please...I'd like to help you. You're...hurt. I can see that. Luxali:Where?*looks at herself* Pyth: *puts a hand over his heart* ...Here. Luxali:...Y-you don't understand... Pyth: I think I do...I've lost a son before... He cost me my wings, my identity... I know what it's like to worry about him...to have him taken from you. Luxali:...I-I'm terribly sorry... Pyth: The only difference is I can help you find your son. I've buried mine. Luxali:*suddenly seems more tired than before*...Thank you... Pyth: ...Would you be willing to accept that cup of tea now? Luxali:..I guess so... Pyth: I have a map as well...I'll do my best to help. Luxali:...*eyes water*...I miss my son so... Pyth: *takes her hand and pats it reassuringly* I will help you find him if it's the last thing I do. Luxali:*smiles*...I thank you again. you are a man of your word.. Pyth: *nods* Yes, I am. And this is a promise I plan to keep. Luxali:...*sighs in relief* Thank goodness...I feel tired.. Pyth: My caravan isn't far from here...and frankly, I have a horrible headache now... Luxali:*chuckles*... 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Pyth: *spreads a map across a table* There... Luxali:More or less likely, the group has been following me around, probably since I left the kingdom, so they've been here and here*points to a couple of places* Pyth: *marks them off* Alright...I know for a fact that many laguz have been brought here *points to a town* on the black market. My brother-in-law says he might have seen something around his forested area though... Luxali:...I've noticed something. They've been trying to keep me away from here..*points to the forested area*I've seen it, but I was always beset upon by them before I could get one good long look... Pyth: Hm...Perhaps then they're closing in themselves and don't want your interference. Luxali:they were chasing Neeva when he escaped, so they know which general direction he took... Pyth: Perhaps...if we could question one of them... Luxali:No. If they were heartless enough to kidnap a child, then I will have no dealings with them. Pyth: Alright then. Our best bet is to investigate this forest. *circles it* Luxali:I can search from the skies, while you search the forest floor. Pyth: Of course. *stands and retrieves his pistols and cartridges* Luxali:Are you sure you want to do this? Pyth: I made a promise. If nothing else, I'm a man of my word. Luxali:...Alright then. shall we get going? Pyth: *pulls on his gloves* Of course. Azni! I'm leaving! Luxali:...*walks out* Pyth: Due northeast... It's not far. Luxali:Good. We will need our strength. Pyth: *starts off running* Those men weren't far off though...We need to make haste. Luxali:*takes off, hovering right beside him* Pyth: But you did beat a lot of them off so I'm sure they would have slowed... They wouldn't kill the boy, would they? Luxali:I doubt it. despite what they want, the can't kill my bloodline....though by how they sounded I doubt that they have anymore limitations.. Pyth: *exhales sharply* *thinking* The poor boy... *arrives at the forest's edge* This is where we part ways I suppose... I'll fire a signal flare if I see anything. Luxali:and I will shout if I find anything myself.*flies up higher* Pyth: *darts into the woods, with almost inhuman speed* Now...where would I hide...? Luxali:..*Looks over the trees*...he's not in the sky, though flying was his favorite thing to do... Pyth: *hears a noise and freezes, taking a battle position behind a tree* ...What was that...? Luxali:*Still flying over*..... Pyth: ...That's enough.. *fires up a flare* Luxali:*sees the flare and flies over, her swords drawn* Pyth: *jumps out of his hiding place and fires a fire ball at the nearest man* Luxali:*flies in*Neeva? are you there? Pyth: I heard something...the man from before...! They're here! Luxali:...You have kept me from my family, tried to blackmail me, and you have tried to hurt those closest to me. I will abide you no longer....I know you're there,Neeva. I know you are there because I care for you more than the world itself. And it is because of this fact I will free you...*suddenly a voice calls out* Luxali:*flies in and suddenly comes out with the man from before, and they fly in the air, combating each other* Pyth: *sheaths his pistol to let them duke it out* Child! Neeva! Where are you?! Luxali:*they are now evenly matched* Pyth: Come here child...come here...I'm a friend of your mother's. Luxali:*galavenized by her son's voice* Go with him! I will be fine!*gets cut with the poison sword*GAH!*goes back into combat* Pyth: Come on now... *looks at Luster* You too, Sir... Luxali:*Barely scratches the man* Pyth: Take him that way. My caravan isn't far. Tell my wife Pyth sent you. *loads one of his pistols* I'll stay here and aid Luxali... Luxali:*fighting desperatly now* Pyth: *loads another fire cartridge into his pistol, but notes that they're too close and too fast for him to get an accurate shot* ...Blast... Luxali:*Finally takes him by the shoulder and starts flying down* Pyth: C'mon...you've got this... Luxali:*slams him into the ground with inhuman strength*Hrah!* Pyth: Almost... Luxali:*they are now fighting on the ground**only has one sword, but she's slowly overpowering him* Pyth: *notices a man is sneaking up behind her and incinerates him with a fireball* Luxali:*disarms him, and then runs him through his heart*...And that is why you never attack my family... Pyth: *lets out a breath of relief* And it's finished... Luxali:*turns around, but she is cut in many places*...I feel weak...*nearly collapses* Pyth: *pulls her up* Come on...I'll get you back... My daughter may be young, but she knows how to use a staff. You're not allowed to die now that we've found him. Luxali:...Rerkios, is that you?*starting to hallucinate* Pyth: Please Luxali...I've lost any healing powers I once had. Hold on a bit longer. Luxali:But moths haven't had healing powers...in a long time, Rerkios....Why aren't you watching Neeva, my love? Pyth: Luxali...It's Pythicus. *shakes her a bit* Pyth. Luxali:Rerkios...Wh-*snaps out of it*..P-Pyth... Pyth: I'm not going to reason with you. *slings her over his back with some effort* Luxali:*realizes that she's in a lot of pain*...T-The poison... Pyth: Precisely...*walking along* Hold on a bit longer...please. Luxali:*starts hallucinating again* Neeva, don't go too far...Take Rerkios with you, at least.. Pyth: *walks in silence for a bit until they finally reach his caravan once again* Mary Ann...get an antidote will you? And maybe a couple of staves! Don't worry. You'll be just fine... Luxali:*feverish now* Rerkios, no! you can't take them all by yourself! You just can't! Pyth: *forces her to drink the antidote his daughter brought her* Just...some rest...For your son? Luxali:Rerkios....I will. for Neeva...*goes to sleep* Pyth: *puts a hand to her forehead* ...She'll be fine...Just some more rest. *smiles contently* Thank goodness... 'End of Support A ' 'Pyth and Luxali, Scarred Parents ' Pyth cared for Luxali and her son until they were able to get back to Cyrstalis, reunited. Luxali was forever gratful for his generosity, though he only said he knew what she felt like, not accepting any payment or any gift at any time.